When graphics primitives are rendered the pixels that are covered by each primitive are determined during rasterization. A primitive is identified as covering a pixel when the primitive covers a sample location within the pixel. The sample location may be at the center of the pixel, a corner, or another predetermined location. Small graphics primitives having an area that is smaller than a single pixel may not cover any any samples within a pixel. Rasterizing primitives that do not cover any sample of a pixel consumes rasterization resources without contributing to an image. As the number of small graphics primitives increases, the amount of time spent rasterizing primitives that do not cover samples increases and the time needed to render each image may increase, slowing the frame rate. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.